The Usual Days
by OnlyIntuition
Summary: Just short one-shots on ichi/ruki : Made my me and my friend. Credits will go out : Most of them are work-safe and teen. But some get a little suggestive :
1. Because Vanilla is Always the Best

**AN:** Credits to me! :)

**Warnings: **Hot day. Ice cream. use ur imagination :)**  
**

* * *

Because Vanilla is always the Best Flavor

Written By: **O**nlyIntuition

_Lick, lick. _Rukia frowned as she licked the vanilla ice cream placed high atop the sweet waffle cone. In her other hand, she had another vanilla flavored one, and it was in no better condition than hers.

Both ice creams were melting in the hot sun and she was trying desperately not to get any on her baby blue sun dress that Inoue had made for her. She had to look nice for today anyways. It was the first day of summer… not to mention she might be able to get Ichigo out of his room and into the sun.

A sigh escaped her parted lips and she rolled her eyes in exasperation. That boy. Always the trouble. He had refused to speak to Rukia ever since she had gone to the movies with Renji.

"It wasn't even a date! God… he is so useless!" She pouted angrily and then shook her head clear. "Damn him… I can't believe I'm even getting him ice cream."

Speaking of the ice cream… it was nearing a melted puddle of vanilla. She had better hurry.

On that thought, Rukia sped off to Ichigo's house.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Rukia stood outside the door, mad beyond all good belief. "Just open the door!"

"I'm too tired. I don't want to get up right now!" Ichigo's yell was muffled from the other side of the door.

Rukia growled dangerously. "If this is about Renji…"

"It's not! God damn it! My world doesn't revolve around you!" Ichigo literally screamed back.

That was it. Rukia saw red as her temper finally got the better of her. In a flash, the door was kicked open, revealing a very shocked-looking Ichigo.

"You whiney bastard! I fucking got you ice cream so you better be grateful!" Rukia crossed her arms as best as she could with the two ice cream cones, her amethyst eyes flashing dangerously. Even standing at her short four foot eight and a half inches, she couldn't have been more terrifying.

"Okay." Ichigo answered stupidly, literally dumb-struck with shock and terror.

Rukia's face broke into a smile and she plopped herself down next to Ichigo on the bed. "Aw, look what you did! The ice cream is melting now! And I got our favorite flavors!"

"Tch... you bipolar crazy woman…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little more than childish. His jealousy had made her nervous, and he knew it. It was always a dangerous sign when she did something for him. _It's all that bastards fault! He should be touching her! She is my girl!_

"ICHIGO!" Rukia waved the ice cream in front of his face and he snapped out of his scowl. "Hurry up and take your ice cream!"

"Thanks…" Ichigo gave her a sort of half smile and he reached out to grab one of the vanilla ice cream cones, but was topped by Rukia.

"Oh, hold up," The ice cream had finally dribbled over Rukia's fingers, coating them in a sticky sweetness.

Ichigo watched, dumb-struck, as Rukia brought the cone and her fingers to her face, using her tongue to lap at the milky droplets. Her tongue swirled torturously slow around her digits as she cleaned her fingers of all the cream. She groaned as it continued to melt, rolling her eyes as the ice cream continued is lazy trail down her fingers. Frustrated, she licked the space between her fingers with a bit more vigor and suddenly stopped when she heard Ichigo moan.

"Ichigo?" She turned over to see Ichigo a flaming red, his hand covering his face.

_Fuck! I did NOT just moan out loud! Fuck fuck fuckity fuck!!!_

Ichigo's pants were currently 10 sizes too small, and he really, really needed to get out of them. As soon as possible. It really didn't help that the hot heat of the day was making Rukia's clothes cling to her body, accentuating her curves just a bit more than usual.

"Are you alright? You are a bit red…." Rukia leaned forward closer and immediately Ichigo shot up.

He stared at Rukia, some sort of struggle going on in his eyes and wordlessly, he raced out of the room. Rukia was left in confusion, two dripping ice creams in her hand.

Pouting, Rukia stared at the melted messes and suddenly grinned.

Next time, she should get strawberry flavored ones.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Friend? Flame? R&R! :)


	2. The Perfect Ass

**AN:** Credits to Dana for the writing! Me for the prompt xD

**Warnings: **Outside Character! Outside character and as usual, Ichi/Ruki**  
**

* * *

The Perfect Ass

She could not believe anyone could have an ass that perfect. But then of course, he _was_ a British exchange student, and Rukia had heard rumors that the British had some of the best bodies. It seemed as though everyone in class was fawning over this beautiful butox; everyone except of course the boastful males.

Who was this guy? This "Tim" person, who was stealing the lustful looks from all the girls in class. This guy meant trouble. This guy was gonna get it at lunch. Ichigo could sense the raising testosterone levels, a sort of male signal to unite for a common cause. _Tch, how stupid, _he thought._ Getting jealous over some pretty boy. _Ichigo just couldn't comprehend how the guys in his class acted like little kids when all the girls liked another boy. _Not like the girls pay attention to them anyway. _He let out a long sigh and unconsciously glanced over to Rukia sitting next to him. He felt a small spark go off in his head. Rukia was looking very wide eyed and perhaps very appreciably at the new transfer student. Ichigo had seen Rukia's reaction to transfers before. She always brushed them off and let the other crazy girls do their job, but this time it almost looked like she could be...interested.

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo's head snapped back to the front of the class where Ochi-sensei was glaring at him with Tim standing patiently at her side.

"Y-yes?" he sputtered out.

"I said," she repeated. "move your things to the desk in the back corner. Tim needs someone who can speak his language, so he'll replace you and sit next to Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo was about to protest, but the evil glint in Ochi-sensei's eyes told him it was in his best interest to back down. Grumbling with an even bigger scowl than usual, he packed up his things and moved.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Ichigo looked up to see Tim with a friendly grin on his face. "I hope we can still be friends."

"Whatever" Ichigo grumbled back as a reply. He didn't even notice the awaiting hand he had ignored from Tim. He did notice however, Rukia not even looking at him as he moved because she was too preoccupied with "analyzing" the new guy.

For the rest of class Ichigo's attention was completely focused on Rukia's attention being completely focused on the new guy. He knew that Rukia wasn't the type to open up to someone right away, but almost immediately after Tim sat down the two began passing notes. _It must be part of a new acting thing she's trying, _he thought. _That has to be it! There's no way she would open up so quickly. She barely even passes notes with me!_ He felt strange. This new feeling burning in his head and chest, was one he had never felt before, or at least not at this intensity. He didn't know what it was or how to deal with it. _It's called jealousy, King. _Since when could Ichigo hear his hollow again? He thought he had totally shut it up when he beat it, but he guessed now that it only comes out when it finds the conversation interesting. _I'm not jealous! _Ichigo shot back to his hollow. _Jealousy is for overprotective people. I'm not overprotective and I'm not jealous! I'm just a concerned friend! _Despite his valiant efforts to prove his hollow wrong, the thing just chuckled and left him with the sarcastic remark: _Of course, King._

As the minutes slowly ticked by Ichigo found that the raging sensation in his head and chest had grown in intensity. At first it was just an annoying feeling, but it had amplified the more and more he watched Rukia interact with this, this...EUROPEAN PANZY! When they finally stopped passing notes, they started shooting glances at each other. But not just any glances. Suggestive glances! _Since when did Rukia know how to give those!? _he thought. But of course they couldn't stop there. Oh no. They had to continue and torture Ichigo until his entire body burned with the new feeling. They started to whisper and converse with each other. Now, Ichigo, having shinigami experience, had very good hearing. In fact, if he wanted to he could probably listen to the conversations of everyone in the class. So why not put this good skill to good use and eavesdrop on Rukia's little chat with the new guy? This would have helped him, if they weren't speaking in another whole god damn language! _What the hell!?_ he shouted in his head. _How the hell am I supposed to know what they're talking about if I can't even understand what they're saying!? _Even if he couldn't understand what they were saying, he could still see Rukia's expression and hear their tones. Rukia's voice still the same fake school girl delivery, but something was different about it when she talked to Tim. It was more...softer. More like the voice she used towards him. _Oh. This guy's gotta go._

Before he could think of any other cruel and unusual things to torture Tim with, the lunch bell rang. _Perfect_, Ichigo thought as stood and began walking over to Rukia's desk. _Now I can finally get Rukia away from this guy. _He stopped in front of the two and waited for their talk to end, but was pleasantly surprised when Rukia quickly glanced at him and said, "Sorry Ichigo, but I'm going to eat lunch with Tim today." She barely even gave him a second to react and protest. She just told him that she wasn't eating with him and walked off with Tim. Ichigo was left alone in the classroom.

* * *

One week. One week this Tim guy had been in Karakura and already he had gotten every single girl to have a crush on him, and even every single guy to like him—every single guy except for Ichigo. He was now Ochi-sensei's favorite student, the second highest in scores for academic tests (after Ishida, of course), and had his own little cult at lunch that consisted of all the people Ichigo used to hang out with. Because of Tim, Rukia never even hung out with him anymore. Now she would eat lunch only with his group. She would go out only with his group. The only time he ever got to spend with her was on hollow patrol, but since Ichigo was always in a foul mood anyway they never really got to have a good time together. Tim was screwing up his whole life, but in everyone else's eyes, he was perfect. Tim had even succeeded in what Keigo always failed to do. Plan and execute a trip to the beach.

So here Ichigo was. Sitting at the beach in his black board shorts, watching everyone else, Ishida, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, Tatsuki, and most importantly Rukia and Tim, frolicking in the sand without him. _Why did I come, again?_ he questioned as he gazed at his group of "friends." He really didn't even know why he was invited. He figured that when Tim finally proposed the idea of a beach outing and everyone agreed, Keigo must have thrown another hissy fit and insisted that Ichigo come, since he needed to "loosen up." Ichigo could loosen up if he wanted to, and loosening up right now shouldn't be any problem. I mean, here Ichigo was, sitting in the shade, out of the burning sun, in comfortable clothing, with a **very** good view of Kuchiki Rukia running around in a pink striped bikini! He should be enjoying himself! He would be enjoying himself too, if it weren't for the other pair of eyes fixated on the petite shinigami's body.

Ichigo had been watching Tim like a hawk, the whole time the group had been playing their game. Every gesture or move that Tim made to "accidentally" make contact with Rukia, Ichigo unconsciously flared his reiutsa, resulting in a desired effect of Rukia taking her attention off Tim and onto the sulking Ichigo.

Every time Rukia felt his reiutsa suddenly spark up she couldn't help but look in his direction. _What is his problem? s_he thought. _There aren't any hollows around. Why is he increasing his reiutsa for no reason?_ Rukia was beginning to get irritated. It was enough of a hassle to worry about Ichigo, but to have to worry about him _and_ this foreign creeper who kept trying to touch her? That was just too much! She knew that she had been friendly towards Tim the whole week, but that's because she felt that he needed more attention, since he was not only new, but also had to deal with the stress of a new language. She had been right in giving him more attention too, his Japanese needed some work. After she saw how quickly he was making friends, she had tried to return to Ichigo and offer him her company, but Tim always stopped her before she could leave. _First the clingyness, and now the touching!? This guy is taking things a little too far,_ Rukia thought. She let out a long sigh when everyone decided to stop playing and relax for a little while. She half expected Tim to sit near her, but was happy to see him approaching Ichigo instead.

_Oh. Look who's coming this way,_ Ichigo's hollow sang in his head. _C'mon King! We can kill him now! He wouldn't stand a chance! _Ichigo ignored his hollows, although quite tempting, taunts and put on a bored expression as Tim approached.

"Hello there, Kurosaki-kun. I know we've met before, but I don't believe we ever had the chance to properly make acquaintances."

Ichigo stared at Tim for a while, contemplating until he finally opened his mouth and questioned, "Since when did you're Japanese go from a C to an A?"

Tim laughed a little and took a seat next to Ichigo in the shade. "Oh, I took Japanese since I was five. I just pretend I can't to get all the girls to pity and pay attention to me. Pretty good trick, huh?"

_Prick!_ Ichigo screamed in his mind. _This guy has been getting all of Rukia's attention and he was faking it the whole time!?_ "Oh ya," Ichigo replied with a forced grin on his face. "Pretty good." _This asshole is a total fake!_

Tim seemed to relax a bit, as if he had fallen for Ichigo's fake grin. "Ya well, it was just a little tip my guy friends told me about before I transferred here." A small awkward silence resumed as Ichigo waited for Tim to say something else, but instead Tim just kept looking at Ichigo, as if trying to tell weather he was trustworthy or not. "Ya know that girl over there? Rukia?"

Ichigo's features tensed up at the mention of her name. They way he said it, it just sounded so...wrong. "Ya, I know her."

Tim began to chuckle slightly. He stared at Rukia off in the distance with lustful eyes as he said, "Heh, well she's pretty easy if you were wondering. I'd bet you either tonight or tomorrow, I could get in her pants!"

Everything after that moment was a complete blur to Ichigo. He could only remember Tim's words being repeated slowly in his mind, each word being emphasized to fuel the raving fire in Ichigo's body. Next thing he knew Tim was on the ground, clutching his face as thick crimson liquid squeezed through his clamped fingers. Ichigo was standing with the same fluid dripping off his bruised knuckles. Everything was silent after that. He couldn't hear Tim's words echoing in his head anymore. He couldn't hear the rush of footsteps as the others surrounded them. He couldn't hear the yells. He couldn't hear anything, until he felt a forceful tug on his hair. In an instant, Ichigo felt himself fall over, get dragged along the sand, dragged across some jagged rocks and thrown to the ground near a tide pool area where his eyes met with a striking blue violet.

"What the hell was that for!?" Rukia shouted at him. Although Ichigo had to admit he liked Rukia standing over him like this, he couldn't help but feel like his life was in great jeopardy in this position. Lost in his thoughts of how dangerous the situation had gotten, he didn't notice Rukia's temper increase and failed to dodge the hard kick that collided with his head.

Clutching his head tightly he looked up with burning eyes, "What the hell Rukia!"

"You didn't answer me, you idiot! I said why the hell did you punch Tim!" Her eyes were livid and Ichigo's anger died as her eyes dug holes in his.

He cast his gaze downward, and mumbled back, "I was just doing it for your sake."

"What!?" she yelled back at him. _Why's he acting so childish!? _She thought. _I can't even hear him!_

"I said," the normal scowling Ichigo was back. As he raised to his feet to take advantage of his own height over Rukia he repeated, "I only did it for your sake!"

Rukia was extremely mad now. He's blaming her for beating up the new transfer student? "How does this have anything to do with me!?" she yelled and began to advance forward.

"Well if you hadn't been flirting with him the whole time, he wouldn't have talked shit about you and I wouldn't have had to punch him so hard!"

"I wasn't flirting with him in the first place! It's called acting, Ichigo! And you expect me to believe that an nice guy like him, who can't even speak proper Japanese said shit about me?"

"Well it's true! If I hadn't punched him who knows what would have happened to you guys later!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

"God dammit Rukia! You'd believe some guy who you've known for a week, but won't listen to your own nakama!? Why don't you believe in me!?"

They both stopped arguing. Ichigo let out a long sigh and covered his face with his hand. _Shit, that wasn't supposed to come out. _He moved his hand off his face to see Rukia looking at him with regret. The moment didn't last long though, because in a second Ichigo was huddling down clutching his bruised shin.

"Of course I believe in you, idiot!" Rukia yelled. She seemed to calm down more and sat next to him facing the ocean. He glared up at her from his pained stance. "I'm sure there must have been a good reason for you to hit him like that, but I won't pry. I trust your judgment, even if you are reckless...I'm sorry I doubted you."

Ichigo couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face. _Haha! She finally admitted that I was right for once!_ He sat down with her, looking out onto the endless sea. "Heh. Well as long as you trust me now."

They sat in silence for a while, both just gazing at the ocean, and an occasional glance at the other until Rukia finally broke the silence. "So...you thought I was flirting with him huh?" Ichigo's body tensed. Oh no. He wasn't ready for this. "Jealous?"

His head wiped in her direction so fast he could almost feel his spinal cord crack. He gave her the coldest, hardest glare he had ever given, but in the end he still lost. "I was not jealous," he told her calmly. "I just didn't want him to get hurt by being interested in a short violent bitch like you."

Rukia smiled. An evil smile. She stood up and offered him a hand. "Well, I think you've proven your point well enough. How about we go back and see how much damage you've caused."

Ichigo smirked at her. _Now that this's happened_, he thought. _Maybe she'll finally get rid of that bastard...or if she doesn't I will._

He took her hand, stood up and proceeded to walk back to where his friends were crying over the loss of a beautiful face. As Rukia's eyes followed his back and she began following him, she couldn't help herself from admiring Ichigo's handsome butox. _Hmmm,_ she thought. _Not the most perfect ass, but it'll have to do._

_

* * *

_Friend or flame? :) Read and Review! :)_  
_


	3. Lies

**AN: **Creds to Olivia (me). Prompt comes from my friend Dana :)**  
**

**Warnings: **In the point of view of Inoue. Kind of a sad one. Ichi/Ruki**  
**

* * *

Lies

Written By: **O**nlyIntuition

_It spins_. As she sat in the dusty shrine, Inoue's gaze locked on the tiny music box, or more precisely the glass nightingale in the center, decked in gold spirals. The clear head was tilted upward towards the sky, its mouth open, frozen forever in place. _It hasn't ceased its spinning…._

_ Tick, tick, tick, tick…_

The music had long faded, the small organ inside broken for years. However, the bird continued to twirl in small circles, dancing with nothing as if refusing to admit it was alone in its waltz.

It had been given to her as a birthday present. She still remembered his words. _"Thank you. For what you have done for me, I will always love you. This music box will never stop until the day I do, or the day I die."_

Inoue hummed fragments of the melody that she had already long forgotten and peeked outside. Fiery orange hair, just like hers. A boy was by himself, picking at the white pebbles at the creek's shore just outside of the shrine's graveyard. His eyebrows were knitted together as he examined them closely, looking for any stains of blood from his mother's body which had long been washed away. She blinked. He was gone, replaced by the sun's dims rays shining through the canopy of trees.

"That's right," she murmured to herself, "he isn't alone anymore, is he. He has someone now… someone to comfort him that isn't me."

A soft sigh escaped her parted lips and she picked herself up off the creaking chair. He wouldn't come back to her. Not after he met _her._

She approached the window and, pushing her silky long hair over her shoulder, pressed her cheek on the cool glass. It felt so good against her warm skin. She sighed for a second time in a few seconds and closed her eyes.

_Black hair tossed in the cool night air, so beautiful that even the wind stopped to touch it. Her sharp amethyst eyes flicked around her, nervously. Enchanting._

_ "Rukia," a deep voice cracked through the silence even though it was a mere whisper._

_ The girl turned around and for an instant, her eyes brightened. But soon, that cool mask slid back in place. A mystery._

_ "You're late," the girl's narrowed eyes were answered by a mere shrug from the boy with spiky orange hair. She rolled her eyes and a white butterfly fluttered past. "It's here."_

_ A flash of light, and a door appeared. The girl stepped toward it, but an arm around the waist held her in place. The words that passed between them were so soft that even the restless wind stilled to hear them._

_ "I'm sorry for being late, but I knew you would wait if it was me. Thank you… Rukia." A short kiss._

_ A tiny smile. "Don't waste your breathe. Let's go." The words lacked malice, but rather had a soft quality Inoue never saw in the girl._

_ They walked forward. A pair. A dimmed light and they were gone._

Inoue's eyes snapped open, and she rubbed her temples with her fingers. She didn't want to remember. She met him first. She was always with him. But he chose _her _in the end.

Her fists clenched and tears that had been threatening to spill since she opened her eyes finally spilled over. He had loved Inoue as a sister, but what he had felt for Rukia was for a lover.

He wouldn't come back any longer. He hadn't even looked back.

_Tick, tick, ti-._

A crunch of glass hitting the floor. Fading footsteps. An elaborate lie.

On the ground, the nightingale lay with its beak broken in half and the legs snapped off. Tears that had fallen on it now rolled down the abused body and finally fell onto the ground.

_Plop._

The music box had always been broken. It was all a lie, a lie that she herself had created.

* * *

Reviews? :)))


End file.
